Modern cellular communication systems are more and more turning to deployments that include the use of small cells within and overlapping the coverage area of a large cell or macro cell. A large, longer-range base station, or (in networks operating according to third generation partnership project (3GPP) and related standards) evolved NodeB (eNB), may be referred to as a macro eNB defining a macro cell. Overlying the macro cell may be a number of smaller cells defined by smaller, shorter range base stations, or eNBs. Smaller cells cover shorter ranges and the use of small cells allows for repeated use of frequencies within a large cell. In addition, small eNBs are smaller and less expensive than macro eNBs and can be relatively easily transported to a desired spot. The small size and associated transportability of small eNBs allows for considerable flexibility in configuring a network environment, because small eNBs can be added to or moved about the area of a macro cell.
In order to be deployed, a small cell needs to be configured to operate as part of a network, and configuration may usefully take into account radio conditions in the local environment in which the small cell is to be deployed. The simpler the process of deployment and configuration, the more easily small eNBs can be deployed and small cells created.